habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Settings
Settings can be found by clicking on the gear-shaped icon in the top-right corner of HabitRPG then clicking "Site" from the drop-down list (direct link). Settings Subsection The "Settings" subsection on the settings page controls some of the minor gameplay options that can be changed to suit your preferences. Language HabitRPG is set by default to English, but other languages are available. Some translations might still be incomplete. If you have some language skills and want to get involved, see Guidance for Linguists. Date Format This menu allows users to select one of three date formats: MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY, or YYYY/MM/DD. Show Header This check box reveals the player's avatar, party members, and health, experience, and mana bars. Sticky header Affixes the header to the top of the screen. Unchecked means that it scrolls out of view. Open new tasks in edit mode When creating new tasks, the edit screen is displayed as soon as the task has been created. Tag list in tasks starts collapsed Tags in edit mode are hidden until the player clicks to show them. Advanced Options in tasks start collapsed The Advanced Options in edit mode are hidden until the player clicks to show them. Set Dailies default to 'due' tab Sets the Dailies column to show the "Due" tab by default (instead of the "All" tab) to show only those Dailies which are active for the current day. Show Bailey This button summons Bailey the Town Crier, who appears in the toolbar. Clicking Bailey brings up the New Stuff bulletin (pop-up window), with announcements for HabitRPG. Bailey can be hidden by clicking "Dismiss This Alert". To keep Bailey visible click the "Tell Me Later" button. Fix Character Values Manually change values like health, level, and gold. This can be useful if an error affected these values. A pop-up window will open with Stats fields for health, experience, gold, mana, and Level. For Achievements, the number of 21-Day Streaks can be changed. Invite Friends Let's you invite friends to join your party without inputting their User ID. Send them an email directly from the party page - even if they don't have an account yet. More details on using this form are found on the Party page. Show Classes Tour Replays the tour for using the class system. Custom Day Start The Custom Day Start is the time of day at which one day ends and the next day begins in the player's HabitRPG world; all tasks register the passage of a day (see also Cron). The default day start is midnight in the player's time zone, based on the time registered by the player's computer, but the time can be changed to suit the player's needs. To change the Custom Day Start, enter an hour from 0 to 23 (it uses a 24 hour clock). It is best to type the new time instead of using the arrow buttons, which do not always work correctly. After you have entered the new time, click your mouse once anywhere on the page outside the field to move the cursor out of the text box or else your change won't be saved. If you want to be certain that your change has been saved, reload the page and check that the new value is being displayed. Some people have trouble with Custom Day Start on the first day that they change it because changing it can cause Cron to run immediately, but after the first day it works well. To minimize problems on the first day, complete all your Dailies before changing the Custom Day Start or be Resting in the Inn that day. If you change the Custom Day Start from or to a time that is too close to the current time, then the new setting will not be used until the next day. It is best to allow a window of two hours for the change to take effect. For example, if it is currently set to 0 (midnight), change it before 10pm; if you want to set it to 9pm, change it before 7pm. Registration This area lets the player change their email address, password, and user name (the name they use to log in with). Click the "Submit" button to have each change activated. More than One Account It is perfectly acceptable to have more than one account. You will need to use a different email address for each account. Some players prefer to have additional accounts so they can see how they are progressing and to help gamify different areas. Examples include: *language studies. *exercise and personal growth tasks such as running, exercise, and cleaning. *business and productivity. Switch from Facebook Authentication To add "local" authentication (username + password) to your existing Facebook-authenticated account, go to Settings > Site and follow the instructions for "Add local authentication". Afterwards, you'll see an option to "Detach Facebook" from your account if you desire. Danger Zone Approach with caution. The settings in this area have drastic and permanent effects on your HabitRPG account. Avoid this area unless you want to perform one of these actions as they cannot be undone once performed. Reset Account When you click the button, a popup window will open which says: "WARNING! This resets many parts of your account. This is highly discouraged, but some people find it useful in the beginning after playing with the site for a short time. You will lose all your levels, gold, and experience points. All your tasks will be deleted permanently and you will lose all of your task's historical data. You will lose all your equipment but you will be able to buy it all back, including all limited edition equipment or subscriber mystery items that you already own. You will need to be in the correct class to re-buy class-specific gear. Limited edition equipment that you had previously purchased (for gold or for gems in the Seasonal Shop) or been given for free (e.g. mystery items) will become available to be purchased again for gold (not gems) upon unlocking rewards at level 2. You will keep your current class(1) and your pets and mounts. (You will also keep any items which may have been bought with gems such as eggs, hatching potions, quest scrolls, food, special potions, avatar customizations, backgrounds, and gems. You keep any achievements you have earned.) You might prefer to use an Orb of Rebirth instead, which is a much safer option and which will preserve your tasks. Important: You MUST read that description carefully in case the actions have been changed since this wiki page was last updated! (A less dangerous, gem-purchasable alternative to reset is the Orb of Rebirth.) (1)When you reset your account, your Stats and Achievements page shows the class you had before reset and the equipment store shows the gear for that class. When you reach level 10, you do NOT get to choose a new class. When your skills appear, they are the ones for the class you had before reset. Delete Account This button permanently deletes the player's account. When you click this button, a popup window will open which says: "Are you sure? This will delete your account forever, and it can never be restored! You will need to register a new account to use HabitRPG again. Banked or spent Gems will not be refunded. If you're absolutely certain, type DELETE into the text box below." After Account is Deleted Once you have deleted your account, any messages you have posted in chats will still be visible. However, anyone clicking on your display name will get the error message "User not found." If you wish, you can use the same email address and display name from your deleted account to create a new one. Old Tutorial The tutorial below has some information about some of the settings, however the navigation instructions are no longer correct. fr:Paramètres Category:Content Category:Mechanics Category:Options Category:Settings Category:Toolbar